The Legend OF Spyro and The Last Ghost Dragon Play format
by DragonBreeder123
Summary: It has been 6 years since Spyro and Cynder saved the world and it has been a year since Red attack Spyro, Cynder, Flame, and Ember at Spyros' old home. Thanks to Ignites, he banished Red to the same place that Malefore was trapped before he was release, though all of them feared that Red will fine a way to escape from his prison.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Ignites: Even in times when the father has to deal with things that have a hard time keeping secretes, but the parents have a reason. But, when darkness clouds the son/daughter…it's the villain who should fear it.

(The battle for the world)

Malefor: You cannot defeat me! I AM ETERNAL!" (Shots a blast of dark fire at both Spyro and Cynder)

(Spyro and Cynder counters it with black flams)

Spyro: Just Hold on

(Eventully the dark fire goes out and the dark flams hit Malefor. When he recovers, spirits of the fallen dragons surrounds him)

Malefor: What is this!

(The Spririts goes in and seals him back to the dark realm)

Malefor: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Cynder: Spyro, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry

Spyro: Don't be. It's over now.

Cynder: So this is it.

Ignites: Spyro, when a dragon dies he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on binding itself with nature with offering hope for the future.

Spyro: I know what I need to do just get out of here Cynder

Cynder: Spyro, you don't have to do anything. Let's just go

Spyro: Go where Cynder. There will be nothing left. The world is breaking apart and I think I the one that can stop it. I think I ment to.

Cynder: Then I'm with you

(Spyro uses his magic to bring the world back together)

Cynder (whispered): I love you.

(Both Spyro and Cynder just disappeared after the world was put back together)

Base on the story by Dragonbreeder123

The Legend Of Spyro

The Last Ghost Dragon

Warning: This is based off of the book The Legend of Spyro and the Last Ghost Dragon, so same thing as last time I do not own any of the Spyro charactures except my own characters. (Please leave a comment after you are done reading it, I would like to know which one you like so far

(5 years later)

Cynder: I love you

(Flames surrounded Cynder and then turn to stone.)

Spyro (yelling): Cynder…. Cynder…NOOOOOOO

Spyro (wakes up after the nightmare): CYNDER! (Breathing very heavy)

Spyro (signed)

Spyro (narrating): Its been a almost 4 years after Cynder and I saved the world, and its been a full year since Red attack us along with Ember and Flame. Thanks to Ignites, he banished Red to the same realm that the Dark Master was banished. Though I fear that he will find a way out, and that is what I am afraid of.

(Cynder wakes up after Spyro moved out of his bed)

Cynder (tired): You alright dear?

Spyro (narrating): Though life has been good for us, Cynder finally got along with Ember. Flame and I were able to play like old times. The thing that has never change was that Moneybags prices are still too high. Charter, my good friend before I met Cynder, followed his fathers' path. Lucky for him, he excepted before Ignites got a chance to do the same thing to Red. Now a new Dark Master is born, and I hope we don't go into another war.

Spyro: I'm fine Cynder (looks out the window worried about his nightmare)

Cynder: Is something wrong my love?

Spyro: Just a bad dream, again. I just don't know what it means

Cynder: I'm sure that what ever it was, we can leave with out it.

Spyro: (signed) I'm not going to let this happen

Cynder: Our lives will be one, and I'll make sure of that.

(Cynder and Spyro Kiss each other)

Spyro (narrating): Across from our home, are my two old friends. Flame.

Flame (burst through the door): Morning Spyro

Spyro (narrating): and Ember

Ember: Flame dear; you need to learn how to knock before you just barge in. Oh, morning Spyro

Spyro: (worried answer) Morning.

Ember: Something wrong with you.

Spyro: non of your bees-wax

(Ember gasped because she has never seen him act like that)

Spyro: Ember I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that, I just need sometime to breath, and forget my nightmare.

Ember: I understand, may we come with you?

(Spyro shook his head)

Spyro: Sure why not, you ready Cynder?

Cynder (smiled): Sure….Why Not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

(Cynder, Ember, Flame, and Spyro are on their way to the temple, and they can hear the construction going on)

Ember: Man, what a mess we made.

Cynder (smiled a little): Yea guess we really messed up the place.

Flame: Gee…Ya think

(Spyro just hit Flame in the head)

Flame: OW! That hurt!

Spyro: O toughen up will yea, its not like I hit you very hard.

(Ember and Cynder just giggled)

Spyro: Alright… Flame and I will go to the temple to see how the guardians are doing. While you two go shopping.

Ember: Why do you want use to go shopping, while you two see the gaurdians?

Flame (mumbled): Maybe to make sure Cynder doesn't embarrass him (giggled softly)

Spyro: I heard that you know, and no, that is not the case.

Cynder: Something wrong because you wouldn't say it with out a reason.

Spyro (worried): I just, I just….

Cynder: Yes.

Spyro (worried): I just don't want you getting hurt, or worse

Cynder: Oh Spyro…I understand the year that we had last time but its over now. Please let it go.

(Spyro looked down)

Cynder: Hey, it's going to be fine.

Ember: Is there anything I can do for you two.

Cynder: Just give us a few minutes

Ember: O.K, well leave you guys alone, come on Flame.

Flame: But?

Ember: No buts dear, lets just leave them alone.

Flame: O…Ok.

(Both Ember and Flame left the two and headed to the closest shop they can find)

(A started to form in Spyros' eye)

Cynder: Shhh its ok. I'm here; I'm not going anywhere.

(Terrador lands behind them)

Terrador: Is everything all right there?

Spyro: (sniff) Yea, were fine?

Cynder: Spyro is just having a ruff time, first me as Malefors puppet, the Dark Master, the fight between Ember and I, and then Red along his old friend Charter.

Terrador: I understand the struggle that the two of you have been through.

Spyro: Terrador….

Terrador: Yes Spyro?

Spyro: Have you ever had something that you loved something, but never wanted to lose, like a family member.

Terrador: (sign then nodded) Yes…. yes I have. You two come with me, I have something to show you.

(Both Spyro and Cynder followed Terrador back to the temple to his room where he keeps his things organized)

Spyro: Wow, its…. its…

Terrador: This use to be my family's room before Malefor was born; it's been here ever since.

Cynder: So why don't you sleep in here.

Terrador: (smiled) because this room belonged to one of my sibilings, you see I was suppose to be the oldest of 3 but the 3 egg didn't hatch so only my sister and I hatched on that day. That is not all (a tear started to form) our mother died before we hatched and our father had to take care of both of use, and he trained us when we hit a certain age. He told me "Never back down, be a tough warrior, you shall be called Terrador, because I know you will be a tough warrior like me, someone who will never back down. Remember, retreat is never an option. However my sister was not like me, she was kind to everyone, and would do anything to avoid fighting. That's why she was named Cera due to her kindness.

Spyro: If you were a worrier, then why did you say that this used to be her room?

Terrador: Because 16 years later our father died of age, and I took his place as general, while Cera took care of the house, but I offer her a job as a messenger.

Cynder: And?

Terrador: She took accepted it, and she was very good at it. Some of the trip would leave us alone, but the Apes would not leave us alone, so we let her go to see if she would convince them to sign a peace treaty.

Spyro: Did they?

Terrador: She never came back, because they had other plains and that was to set a trap for us to come in less numbers, so that we can be killed little by little. Lucky for us, my dad told me to never come in a small army to save a loved one, an ally, or a family member. I made a plan to hid my army in the forest while I came into their camp. You know what?

Cynder and Spyro: WHAT!

Terrador: Every ape that was in the camp were slaughtered, and my sister was untied and there was a purple dragon with her.

Cynder: You mean

Spyro: That dragon who saved her was Ma…

Terrador: Malefor. She told me that both of them were hostage and they were used as servants for life, and Malefor was getting tiered of being their servants. Cera told me he was left there as baby and their leader wanted to use him as their secrete weapon but Cera ruined that chance. Cera said.

(Flashback)

(Leader wiping Malefor after making a small mistake)

Cera: Let him go, Stop it (started to cry)

Leader of the apes: So, you want to join him ha; then so be it. Gaul

(Gaul steps up)

Leader of the apes: Whip this pathetic female; whip here until she begs for mercy.

Gaul (demanding): Get up.

(Cera ignored him)

Gaul: I SAID GET UP! (start to whip her)

Cera: OW!

Gaul: GET UP YOU PATHEDIC DRAGON

Cera: OW! I WILL (grunt) NEVER (grunt) BACK (grunt) DOWN.

(Gaul stopped whipping her)

Gaul: I'm done

(Cera noticed she as a long scar on her face and her eye is scratched up)

Malefor: You monster!

(Gaul stopped)

Malefor: Why would you hurt an incent dragoness, you should have focused on me.

Gaul: HOW DARE YOU

(Cera got up and attacked Gaul)

(Gaul screamed in pain)

Gaul: WHY YOU LITTLE

(Malefor then jumped and nocked him out)

Leader: YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT MALEFOR; WITH YOUR LIFE.

Cera: Behind you.

(Malefore didn't move in time)

Cera: NOOOOOOOOOOO! (she shots a huge blast of earth all around her destroying everything in its path. Only Gaul and a few others survived and they fled for there life.)

(end of Flashback)

Cynder: Wow

Terrador: Yes, she basically said that by the time I arrived the camp was destroyed and they burned the picture of both of them so that they would not hunt them down. After that she was crowned as the next Earth Guardian due to how much power she had, and she was also the one who trained Malefor the Earth element.

Spyro: Wow, I bet she was very special to you guys.

Terrador: Oh yea, really special and not only that Malefor had a huge crush on her, and she knew that, plus very aware of her crush on him.

Cynder: So what happened to them?

Spyro: Yeah? Why isn't she still living here in Warfang with you?

Terrador: Well lets see, how should I but this; oh yes well, she had learned something very new, and that was to sinces any dark magic, or evil that is close, so if there is a spy around Warfang, she can detect them, that's why no one messed with her, and no one would even temp her to do anything to throw her out, well all most everyone.

(Flashback)

Terrador: Cera, its almost time for your wedding.

Cera (getting ready): All right, I'll be there in a minute.

Stain: Your brother must be very proud of you Cera, you disserve to have a strong mate like Malefor.

Cera: Stain my good friend; you have no idea how excited I am for this event.

Stain: I bet you are, well that will do it, I hope you like it.

(Cera looks in the mirror)

Cera: It looks nice; I'm sure Malefor would enjoy it as well.

Stain: Well then I'll leave you alone for a few minutes.

Cera (smiled): Thank you (kissed her in the check)

(moments later Cera was walking down the hallway and her head started to ache)

Cera: OW my head; (gasp) darkness and its really strong with magic.

(Cera followed the sorce of the magic that lead to the training room where she sees Malefor using dark magic)

Malefor: Ha, take that you thief, I've got you were I wanted you.

(Cera couldn't believe in what see was seeing)

Malefor: hmm

(Cera turned an ran for help, but Malefor noticed it and then grabbed her with his dark magic)

Cera: Mal let go

Malefor: Well, I never knew you would be spying on me.

Cera: Malefor, why are you doing this?

Malefor: To become the strongest one of all of course. You need to understand I want to rule this place, rule the world that way we would not have to face any suffering, what do you say.

Cera: (shook her head) I don't believe it.

Malefor: It's great isn't it?

Cera: NO ITS NOT. (started to cry) I loved you and now you want to rule this planet.

Malefor: Yes

Cera: No… I'm a regular dragon, you're a purple dragon and you have to protect everyone.

(Malefor could not believe what he is hearing)

Cera: I loved you, but it's the greed of power that is controlling you. Please for get power, forget money, forget getting revenge on those who harmed you.

Malefor (darkness surrounding): NEVER!

(Thunder)

Cera: (in tears) You swore to protect me, and you have broken that promise. I will say this, you will never be king, and even you are a purple dragon I will never, never, bow before you, EVER.

(Malefors hear was broken and then more of the evil started to enter his heart)

Malefor: Cera, I thought we were meant for each other, but now I see what you mean, and by that you will…DIEEEE.

(Malefor shoots a dark beam at Cera but Flarite the fire guardian and father of Ignites blocks it with a fireball)

Flarite: Ignites help Cera.

Ignites: But father!

Flarite: Go, I can hold it much longer. Remember son; follow you heart.

(Ignites nodded)

Ignites: Go on, I'll warn my friends, you just warn the other guardians and your brother.

Cera: Right

(Meanwhile in the training room)

Flarite: You should no better, to attack Cera. (Shot a fire beam at Malefor)

Malefor: She never loved me (Counter it with a dark beam)

Flarite: That's not true she loved you, but not what you have become.

(with a large roar the two beams exploded in the room).

(Ignites heard the explosion but didn't stop to find out who won)

(Flarite was knocked down, and was very tiered)

Malefor: Well (cracking his neck) that was fun.

(Malefor grabs a knife)

Malefor: But I'm afraid our little game ends now. (Stabs Flarite until he was lifeless)

(As Cera rushed towards were the wedding was being presented and could hear Flarite screaming as he was being stabbed to death)

Drice (Ice guardian/ Cyrils Father): woo woo woo, slow down what's the rush.

Cera: We have too…

Votex (Electric guardian/ Volteers Mother): Have too what?

Terrador: Sister what happen I heard a scream.

Cera: Malefor is evil know we have to get rid of him.

Drice: Nonsense, he is not evil.

Votex: Where on Earth did you hear that?

Cera: I'm not joking he is trying to kill me.

Drice: That's enough Cera, now go get him so we can get started

Cera: Never!

Terrador: Cera…you never talk like, especially at the guardians.

Cera: You know what brother, that purple dragon should have never been born. PEROID!

(Everyone gasped because of what she said)

Drice: Young miss how dear you insult the legend of the purple dragon. Go to your room now!

(She did what Drice, and was very angry due to the fact they would not liston)

Cera: Terrador you're my brother help me.

Terrador: I can't, I'm…I'm just a solider, I'm sorry.

(Cera turned around went to her room, and slammed the door)

(Meanwhile the 3 guardians found Flarite dead)

Drice: Who could have done this?

Malefor: I know who it was. It was Cera, I tried to stop her but she was too strong.

Drice: THAT IS IT!

Terrador: Calm down, I'm sure she wouldn't do that.

Drice: Remember your place Terrador. I want you to take her out of the city and one you go outside the gate. Hit her with this. No it would not kill her, but it will give us enough time to put her somewhere else other then here. Any objections.

(Terrador should his head)

Drice: Good, I want her out, today.

(Night time)

Cera: Thanks for taking me out, Terrador it has really calmed me down

Terrador: Your welcome. Now I want you to turn around and close your eyes.

Cera: O.k now what.

Terrador: I want to give you something.

Cera: What is it?

Terrador: Just hold still.

(Cera did what he said, and Terrador hit her in the head with the thing that Drice gave him, and Cera fell to the ground after being knocked out.)

Terrador (crying): I'm sorry I didn't want this to happen.

(Terrador carries his sister to a cave and gave her something that will help her remember him and the city.)

Terrador: I hope you can comeback after you clean up your act. I'm sorry.

Cera (mumbled): Terra

(Terrador sat down and sings her favorite song "_Let it rock by Kevin Rudolf"_ softly until she fell asleep, after that Terrador flew away back to Warfang)

Terrador (narrating): As I came back I saw a bright light coming from WarFang and the city was in smoke. I rushed as fast as I could go, and I saw the 3 guardians dead at the feet of a crystal the Malefor was sealed in. 4 days later Ignites, Cyril, and Volteer berried their parents and put their statues of them, I also build a statue of my sister to remember her. At the center of them temple we build a statue of Malefor to remember him as the first purple dragon. After that we were named the new guardians of the temple.

(end of flash back)

Spyro: I can't believe that they blamed her for what she didn't do.

Cynder: So what happened after that

Terrador: I basically put everything that Cera and I did together, and put her pitchers in there, including the picture of both her and Malefor together. I kept the family pitcher but I cut out the pitcher of her in order for anyone to figure out or why she wasn't living in Warfang.

Spyro: Terrador, I'm sorry for what had happened to her. Have you tried sending letters her.

Terrador: Yes.

Cynder: And?

Terrador: Well, she found a new boyfriend and they had mated, but after he disappeared, she had sent any letters back.

Spyro: Well, we will leave you alone besides Flame and Ember are waiting for us.

Terrador: Yes well be on your way.

Cynder: I hope things go better.

(Spyro and Cynder exited the temple and Terrador shut the door and looked it so no could enter it and take things that helps him remember Cera his lost sister)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

(Flame and Ember are waiting for both Spyro and Cynder)

Flame: I never knew how late they can be, right.

Ember: I understand but you need to learn patients Flame, sometimes you need to just wait for a minute.

Flame: Whatever

(Cynder and Spyro arrived and they can tell that they had to explain why they were late)

Flame: What gibes

Spyro: Sorry Terrador had to show us something private to us.

Flame: And what would that be.

Cynder: We can't tell you, we promised him that we wouldn't tell anyone. He has rights to let us share or not.

Ember: She does have a point Flame.

(Spyros stomach growls)

Flame: What was that?

Spyro: Um…That was me.

Cynder: (giggled) Oh Spyro, it's been a long day for us, come lets go inside, and I'll make something to eat.

(Spyros face started to turn a little red)

Ember: Can we come dine with you guys

Cynder: Sure why not

(Flame walks up to Spyro)

Flame: Someone is embarrassed

(Spyro just look at him and then pushed him)

Flame: Hey

Spyro: your fault... not mine

(Cynder then goes into the kitchen to prepare them with their favorite dish, including hers)

Cynder: Lets see now, a nice smock pig for Flame (puts it in front of Flame)

Flame: Wow…thanks!

Cynder: A nice deer, extra crispy for the lovely Ember. (puts it in front of Ember)

Ember: Thanks

Cynder: Another deer, only cooked it very clean and very fine, plus some extra spice for my lovely mate Spyro. (Puts it in front of Spyro)

Spyro: Thanks, and how did you know that mine had spice one it.

Cynder: You know me Spyro, I just know.

Spyro: Riiiiiight. Well, thanks

Cynder (smiled): Your welcome.

Cynder: And for me a nice smoked pig, but not to crispy, plus with some special spice on it, to make it taste great.

Flame: As for drinks.

Spyro: Its water, what else.

Flame: O…I knew that

Ember (rolled her eyes): Sure you did…

Cynder: Before we eat, lets close our eyes and be thankful for the ones who help us.

(Everyone did so and thought of someone in their heads)

Cynder: And now report that someone out. I'll start, mine would be Spyro because if he didn't exist or if the apes destroy the egg that he came from, I wouldn't be the same, terror would have still existed in me.

Spyro: The main reason I was safe was because of the Guardians, and that is what I like to thank the most, especially Ignites due to he was like a father to me. And with you Cynder, I wouldn't live in this glories day that we are in today

Ember: Is it alright if we don't say what we though of.

Cynder: That is alright, if you want to keep it a secrete, then that's fine.

Flame: Same here.

Spyro: I would like to add one more to remember.

Cynder: And what would that be. (taking a drink of water)

Spyro: Malefor

(Cynder chocked)

Flame and Ember: WHAAAT

Cynder: (cleared her thought) Why Spyro, why do you want us to remember him for what he has done.

Spyro: Come on Cynder, if he didn't exist what do you think like would be like with out him.

Flame: He got himself a good point.

Cynder: Alright…we will remember him with all of our care, not that he cares about that.

(Charters Crystal ball showing there dinner together)

Charter: That's it Spyro, enjoy your meal, it will be your last until I get my claws on you.

(Scar lands behind him)

(Charter grabs a knife and starts to try and stab him but missed every time and then stopped after Scar knocks him down)

(Charter gets up and recovers from his blow and try's to hit Scar but Scar reacts by jumping in the air and lands on Charters back and pins him down.)

Charter: Well done Scar, I see that my assassin has been train every day, and I though you'll disappoint me.

Scar: hmm if that is the case, you mean that your happen

Charter: Well I didn't say that.

Scar: Look, I was just to say that your grudge against the dragon who banished your father. I believe that we should…um

Charter: (growled) should what give up! Are you MAD THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN.

Scar: No…no…no I was about to say we should wait until Spyro and Cynder have a child. You know use that child against them.

Charter: Hmmm…not a bad idea. (thought for a second or two) Your lucky that you finished it, you know the consequence and I don't think I need to say it again. Do I?

Scar: That wouldn't be necessary Lord Charter, I'm sure that your revenge will be complete.

Charter: That will be all, you are dismiss.

Scar: Thank you, and I will see if my culture will ally with you

(Scar leaves Charters home, and heads towards his village)

(Charter looks back in the pool of vision)

Charter: Spyro…For your own sake… you better not show your face around my home.

(Back at Warfang)

Spyro: (burp) mm…excuses me. That was a good meal.

Flame: You can say that again.

Cynder: (smiled then turn to Spyro) Um Spyro

Spyro: Yes Cynder.

Cynder (nervous): I was wondering, that its we are now 19 years old and…you would do anything for me correct.

Spyro: O anything for my lovely wife. (Starting to take a drink of water)

Cynder: (gulped) I was wondering if we can mate tonight?

(Spyro was surprised and accidently spit water on Flames Face)

Flame: Really! Do I look like my face needed a bath?

Spyro: Sorry about that, and Cynder I wasn't expecting that but I…I (started blushing and then tried to hid his face)

(Cynder just giggled a little)

Flame: And I thought I would be the only one to be shy to answer. And don't ask my dear Ember because I know what you are going to ask. And….

(Ember starting to get nervous)

Flame: I would be glad to do it tonight.

Ember (excitement): Really

Flame: Really. And I mean it.

Ember: (Smiled) Well then, thanks for the meal Cynder that was very good, right Flame.

Flame: I'm sorry what, oh yea it was the meal.

Cynder: (Smiles) Thanks I guess.

(Spyro rolled his eyes)

Spyro: Excuse me for a second.

(Spyro heads to their room)

(Flame and Ember heads out the door, and heads back to the apartment where they live)

(Cynder heads upstairs to meet up with Spyro)

(Cynder knocks on the door)

Spyro: Come in.

(Cynder opens the door and walks in)

Cynder: (nervous) Spyro, if what I asked make you uncomfortable…then you don't have to…

(Spyro placed a paw on her maw)

Spyro: You don't need to explain. I understand what you want and I wanted to ask the same thing, just not in front of our friends.

(Cynder started to blush a little)

Spyro: So, my answer to your question is…(took a deep breath) yes, I would love to mate tonight.

Cynder: Oh Spyro (giggled) you always, like to answer when something is private.

Spyro: I rather not embarrass myself.

(The Next Day)

Cynder: What do you mean you guys are leaving?

Flame: I just thought that Ember and I needed to go on a honeymoon, and what better place then our old home, where we first met.

Spyro: Well then, I guess that means…this is our good-bye for now.

Flame: Don't worry Spyro, sometime in the year well bump into each other sooner then you think.

Spyro: I guess. Well then, have fun, and try to not get kidnaped again.

Flame: I will and don't worry its not going to happen.

Spyro: How much do you want to bet.

Flame: 3 deers, and a smoked pig.

Spyro: Done.

(Flame Turns to Ember)

Flame: You ready.

Ember: Yes (turns to Cynder) Well, have fun.

Cynder: You too.

(Flame and Ember takes off and starts to head back to their old homes)

Cynder: I'm going to miss her.

Spyro: Really

Cynder: Not that much.

(Both Spyro and Cynder laughed and went inside to eat breakfast)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

4 months later

(Outside of Warfang getting some gems for their unborn child)

Cynder: Lets see, what would be good for the new member of the family.

(Cynder hears someone step on a branch)

Cynder: (gasp) who's there?

(Cynder shrugs her shoulder and continues searching)

Cera thoughts: _I have found you_

Cynder: Hmm, I'm serious show yourself!

(Cera jumps and attacks Cynder by surprise)

(Cynder shakes Cera off her back)

Cynder: Hey…Just what was that for?!

Cera: Revenge for what you did to me.

Cynder: What! I have never done anything to you. In fact I don't even now you.

Cera: Ha… Got you (laughing) you seen the looks on your face.

Cynder: (scared and upset) That's not funny…That's not funny at all.

Cera: Sorry, I thought that you were Malefors puppet.

Cynder: Yea, I rather not talk about that.

Cera: Anyways, my name is Cera

Cynder: (shock) Cera…The one who was banned from a misunderstanding. The sister of…

Cera: (anger) DONT EVEN FINISH THAT!

Cynder: Terrador

Cera: I was a guardian, the youngest one. I was treated like a…a…ahhhh.

Cynder: Calm down girl. Don't need your head off.

Spyro: (yells from a distance): What's going on Cynder? Is everything all right?

Cynder: Yea, everything is just fine.

(Cera was about to hit Cynder, but was stopped when Spyro noticed her and stopped her just in time in order to save Cynder)

Cera: YOU, YOUR CYNDER! THE MONSTER THAT DESTROYED EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING IN YOUR PATH, THAT YOU SHOWED NO MERCY TO?!

Spyro: Stand down, I order you to stand down!

Cera: Oh no, I want my revenge…(jumps towards Cynder) raaaaaaaa.

(Just then a strange Grayish Orange Dragon shocks her with his electricity, long enough that Cera feel down and became paralyzed)

(Then the dragon, started to carry her back to her old home.)

Spyro: Just who was that was trying to attack you?

Cynder: That was Cera, my guess she is still made about what had happened.

Spyro: I never know she grown up like that?

(Cynder then started to follow the strange dragon)

Spyro: Cynder, what are…what are you doing?

Cynder: I have to find out why she hates me, and who was that who save us from her anger.

Spyro: Cynder wait!

(Cynder and Spyro followed the strange dragon until they stop at a cave that he entered to)

(The dragon spots them and quickly shuts the door)

?: Who are you and what are you doing here?

Cynder: uuuh…(gulp) That's for stopping her from, you know.

?: I wasn't saving you, I was protecting her from herself.

Spyro: Who are you and what are you?

?: Why are you two now interested in me now? All you need to know is that I am a Ghost Dragon and that is all.

Cynder: Hold on, haven't I see you before?

Spyro: (gasped) you were on that picture that Cera sent to Terrador. You're her….her.

?: Husband, mate, protector. Why yes I am, but you need to leave, Cera is not like herself right now.

Cynder: I can't say I blame her, but if its fine with you, I would like to talk to her.

?: I don't know….

Spyro: I can tell your worried about her.

?: Of course I am its just…

Spyro: Please, my guess she's been alone for a long time.

?: (sign) OK… I'll let you talk to her. But don't tell her that I am still alive.

Cynder: Um…Why, Due to the fact that we don't even know you.

?: My name is Gosteral.

Cynder: Gosteral, I've heard stories about you, but I never believed them to be true.

Gosteral: Yes, so I have been in legends but please don't tell anyone.

Spyro: My question is…Why do you not want to talk to Cera since she is your mate?

Gosteral: See my left wing?

(Spyro and Cynder nodded)

Gosteral: It was torn off no thanks to Malefore. I would have died due to blood loss if the professor didn't come and help me.

Spyro: Wait the one?

Gosteral: The one who you worked with a long time ago. Anyways, due you really think Cera would like to see me in this condition. I have already caused enough pain and suffering in her life, I don't want to make it any worst then it has been.

Cynder: But….

Spyro: Cynder, he has a point. (turns to Gosteral) I promise to not tell anyone about you, and not to tell Cera that you are still alive.

Gosteral: What about you Cynder?

Cynder: I…I…promise. (looking up set about not telling anyone about Gosteral)

Gosteral: Good. (starts to hear Cera move out of her bed). I've got to go, but it was nice meeting you two.

Spyro: The honor is ours.

(Gosteral lifts off and flies away)

(Cera cracks the door open)

Cera (nervous): Who's there?

(Spyro and Cynder turned to Cera)

Spyro: My name is Spyro and this is my mate Cynder, may we talk to you?

Cera: Yes, but you can't say here very long (opens the door and lets them in)

(Spyro and Cynder walks in)

Cera: May I offer a drink for you two?

Cynder: No thanks I'm good, but thanks anyway

Spyro: I'm fine…thank you though.

Cynder: So, Cera…Spyro and I heard about your problems along time ago, you know about your days a guardian.

Cera: *sign* Who told you told you this?

Spyro: Your brother, he feels very awful for what had happened to you.

Cera: Terrador? From the way he acted around me, it was like he wanted to get rid of me.

Cynder: Come on Cera: We know that is not true.

Cera: And what makes you say that?

Spyro: He misses you, he wants you back, but is afraid to look for you.

Cera: I don't blame him. I'm sorry I never got your guys is names.

Spyro: Oh…well…then (gulped)…My name is Spyro.

Cera: The one who defeat Malefor once and for all!

Spyro: Yes, with a little help, and that help was from my wife Cynder.

(Cera then goes up to Cynder and looks at her in the eye)

Cera: Your different…

Cynder (nervous): What do you mean?

Cera: I mean the last time I saw you was when my brother was being held as a hostage…along with some strange crystal the was draining his powers.

Cynder: That was a long time again, and right now…I'm trying to forget the things that I have done in the past.

Cera: Wait a minute? You…your what they call the Terra of the Skies, the one who was defeat by Spyro himself when he was just a hatchling?

Spyro: We were both hatchlings when this happened, Cera.

Cera: All right, tell me…tell me everything about Cynder and I'll be the judge of that.

Spyro: I can't, but Cynder can.

Cynder: Yes, but I rather not. (tear starts to form in her eye)

Spyro: Please Cera…drop the subject.

Cera: That's all I needed.

Spyro: What do you mean that's all you needed?

Cera: What I mean is that I believe you two are the ones who singly handed defeated the Dark Master, and put the world back in peace. (Turns to

Cynder) To tell you the truth, I've never blamed anything on you Cynder. When you were, you know, evil…I could sense that you wanted to stop all of this from happening, you didn't want to fight Spyro, you wanted him to get away from you.

Cynder: But how?

Cera: I couldn't but I saw what happened after the temple was attacked and 7 years later I saw you in chains and watch as Gaul used dark magic on you and turn you to who what most of the us are afraid of.

Cynder: Please can we just drop the subject…please?

Cera: Sure, I didn't mean to remind you or make you upset….

Cynder: Its fine, just don't mention it again.

(Spyro noticed that it getting late)

Spyro: Its getting late…

(Cynder nodded and they both get prepared to leave)

Cera: Wait (running towards Spyro and Cynder)

Cynder: Cera…what is it?

Cera: Here (hands a pitcher of her and Terrador when they were young to Spyro) give this to my brother, I'm shore he'll like it.

Spyro: I will…

Cera: And Cynder if they say what most of the creatures said around me is false then… promise me this….

Cynder: I'm listening.

Cera: I would like you to ask my brother if I am allowed to comeback to Warfang and work with him, not to be a guardian, but, as a you know second in command.

Cynder: I don't know about that but I'll see what I can do…for you.

Cera: Thanks.

Spyro: Have a safe night.

Cera: You to Spyro, take good care of Cynder.

Spyro: I will

(Spyro and Cynder took to the sky and heads back to the city of Warfang.)


End file.
